Bem-vindo à Little Raven!
by poliana.fowl
Summary: Quando Lauren resolveu participar de uma competição de cosplay nunca imaginou que iria presenciar uma possível tentativa de suicídio e muito menos que acabaria conhecendo Uchiha Itachi. O verdadeiro! ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

Nota da Autora: Olá! Como estão? Minha primeira fanfic com elementos do universo de Naruto, pertencentes ao Kishimoto. Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1**

Uma das regras do campeonato de cosplays no Festival Kyoto era que você não poderia comer atrás das cortinas enquanto esperava para fazer sua apresentação. A parte destinada para dar os últimos retoques nas roupas e maquiagem dos participantes estava cheia e se alguém pegasse você comendo se quer um chocolate te mandavam para fora. Lauren gostaria muito de ter jantado antes de chegar ao festival, mas não tinha tido tempo por conta do estágio que fazia no estúdio de fotografia do seu tio, e correu para terminar de se arrumar. Não levou muito tempo visto que sua roupa consistia em um short de malha, uma blusa branca e um macacão rosa-shocking. Sua vantagem em fazer cosplay da Kyoko de Skip Beat* era que o tamanho e o cabelo curto laranja eram os mesmos, talvez só suas sardas ficassem um pouco fora de contexto.

Correu para se inscrever assim que chegou ao festival, que era realizado na sua antiga escola de ensino médio e estava toda enfeitada com lanternas vermelhas e grandes fitas brancas. Tinha algumas bandeiras do Japão espalhadas pelas paredes e grandes cartazes de animes e games pendurados. Inscreveu-se com um pote de yakisoba na mão e a caneta na outra e, assim que chegou a preparação, uma das organizadoras, toda vestida de preto com um daqueles roupões vermelhos, lhe expulsou para fora da quadra. Lauren saiu resmungando para o lado de fora, que estava muito quieto, exceto pela música de fundo que vinha de dentro do festival. Ela suspirou e abriu a tampa do seu yakisoba. Assim que conseguiu tirar os hashis e pegar sua primeira porção, sua mão os soltou. Do alto de um dos prédios ela pode ver a figura de alguém. O edifício tinha pelo menos três andares e a pessoa parecia perigosamente perto de cair. Colocando o yakisoba de lado desceu os poucos degraus da escada, que levavam para uma calçada e o jardim com poucas flores do lado da quadra, ela correu mais uma vez. Não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas ia tentar gritar alguma coisa para impedir.

Foi tarde demais.

A pessoa se jogou e os poucos segundos que se seguiram para a jovem perceber foram suficientes para falar um baixo "não." Um clarão roxo quase a cegou, sem qualquer ideia de onde veio, e passou tão rápido quanto começou.

O barulho do corpo foi mais baixo do que Lauren imaginava, e levou alguns segundos para ela conseguir se mover. E então correu para perto, tirando o celular do macacão e digitando o número dos bombeiros. Aquilo poderia ser inútil, a pessoa deveria estar morta, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela e a personagem que estava vestida tinham em comum era a determinação. Se aproximando do corpo que caiu em cima de alguns arbustos, Lauren segurou a respiração. Era um cara, provavelmente perto da sua idade, e também estava de cosplay, mas o estado do seu corpo não parecia de alguém que tinha caído de um prédio, era mais como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga feia. Alguns cortes bem profundos nos braços e o rosto sujo de sangue, o cabelo um pouco maior do que o dela estava grudado na testa e nas bochechas.

A atendente dos bombeiros recebeu a ligação.

- Por... por favor, venham rápido. – A voz de Lauren saiu muito fraca por um momento. – Alguém se jogou do prédio da escola Irma, onde está acontecendo o Festival de Kyoto.

Ela não precisou completar o endereço e só terminou de explicar onde tinha acontecido. Desligou o celular e observou o jovem. Ele parecia realmente morto, mas por um segundo ela pensou tê-lo visto respirando. Balançando a cabeça, Lauren não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tinha passado a semana em uma rotina, só esperando pelo festival que poderia lhe dar algum prêmio se conseguisse se sair bem e finalmente poderia comprar uma bicicleta nova sem precisar pedir para os pais. Agora estava sentada do lado de um cara que parecia ter saído de uma batalha em vez de ter se jogado de um prédio.

Aquilo seria comentado por dias na cidade, ninguém tentava se matar desde que o Sr. Roller perdeu toda a grana em uma aposta que custou sua fazenda. Ninguém tentava se matar em Little Raven, era uma das cidades mais felizes do país e tinham coisas interessantes demais para fazer. Talvez só Lauren morresse de tédio de vez em quando, por que não gostava muito das baladas estranhas que aconteciam na praia.  
Procurando coragem de algum lugar, Lauren suspirou mais uma vez e estendeu a mão para tentar ver se existia algum pulso, mas antes que pudesse pegar o braço ensanguentado o jovem se mexeu. Lauren quase deu um grito.

- Ai minha deusa, você tá vivo! Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe! – Ela não sabia se aquilo era o certo a se dizer para alguém que tinha tentado se suicidar, mas talvez ele pudesse se recuperar da depressão ou trauma ou o que quer que o tenha levado a fazer aquilo.

Ouvindo a voz o cara abriu os olhos de repente. Lauren reparou que ficaram vermelhos por um momento e depois completamente negros, ele abriu a boca para respirar e depois disse aflito antes de apagar de novo:

- Sasuke.

Lauren ficou parada por algum tempo, aquilo não fazia sentido. Ok, talvez um pouco. Ele estava fazendo cosplay de Uchiha Itachi, um dos muito bons e na história Sasuke é irmão dele, mas por que falar isso? A jovem ficou um pouco perplexa, mas aquilo poderia ser um tipo de delírio, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa escutou a sirene da ambulância.

* * *

*Mangá shoujo publicado pela Hana to Yume.

N/A: Olá de novo! Capítulo curtinho por que a maioria dos capítulos da história vão ser curtos, além da própria história. Só postarei quando tiver o próximo capítulo pronto e bom, se alguém estiver mesmo lendo. Então, espero que se você gostou, avise.

Agradeço a Jess por corrigir para mim a história. 3 E a você que teve paciência de ler até aqui!

Até o próximo,

Polie


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

As luzes passavam de segundo em segundo, e existia um barulho de fundo que lembrava vozes de pessoas. Itachi estava deitado em algo e sendo carregado, não sentia seu corpo, mas sabia que conseguia respirar, sua consciência fraca ia e voltava. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos viu um homem alto e negro vestido em um jaleco branco falando o que pareciam ser ordens para outra pessoa. Por um curto momento parecia ser uma língua desconhecida, mas depois estranhamente conseguiu compreender:

- Preciso da sala de cirurgia da ala B preparada agora. Vamos fazer exames, talvez seja bem grave. Avise para Mendell. Esse jovem ainda tem grandes chances de viver.

Vivo? Como ele poderia estar vivo? Itachi não conseguia entender, ele estava morto. Aquela doença incurável que vinha tirando seus dias pouco a pouco, além da luta. Enquanto tentava entender, imaginou que aquilo poderia ser o que acontecia depois da morte. Corredores estranhos com pessoas tentando reanima-lo ou talvez, ele tivesse no caminho para seu verdadeiro destino. Depois se lembrou vagamente de alguém que falava com ele, era uma voz feminina. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido.

Itachi apagou de novo.

Lauren esperava um pouco nervosa perto na sala de espera perto da UTI. Não sabia por que tinha os acompanhado, mesmo depois de ter explicado tudo para os bombeiros que chegaram para salvar o sósia de um personagem de mangá. Mas lá no fundo ela sentia que precisava confirmar que ele estava bem, e esperava que o jovem não tentasse aquilo de novo. Aquilo talvez fosse em parte culpa dos seus pais: ficar se preocupando com os outros, mesmo desconhecidos. Os dois tinham complexo de salvadores, que por algum acaso ela tinha ou estava adquirindo.

A jovem respirou fundo enquanto mastigava seus amendoins, tinha ficado tão desesperada que esqueceu seu yakisoba e não iria se perdoar por aquilo durante um bom tempo. Porém, seu estômago não estava mais reclamando tanto. Não ia ganhar o festival de cosplays, mas pelo menos tinha ajudado a salvar uma vida, o que valia bem mais.

Acertou a embalagem de amendoim no lixo na primeira tentativa e fez uma pequena comemoração, quando reparou que os parentes ou amigos dos pacientes a olhavam de forma estranha. Agora ela sabia o que Kyoko sente ao vestir aquele uniforme rosa da "Love Me". Ela deu de ombros e se levantou da cadeira, poderia descobrir alguma coisa com a enfermeira.

- O paciente está passando pelos exames e os policiais estão investigando a identidade dele. Foi muita sorte você está lá fora, ou ele provavelmente teria morrido. Imagina se estivéssemos no inverno? – A mulher que devia ter pelo menos quarenta anos e o cabelo mais vermelho que o natural de Lauren tinha visto disse. – E por que diabos ele se jogou daquele prédio?

"Bem, talvez por que ele quisesse se matar?" Lauren pensou, mas não disse em voz alta, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Um jovem tão bonito... – A mulher continuou.

"E se fosse feio ele mereceria o que aconteceu?" A jovem mais uma vez perguntou internamente, mas manteve a boca fechada. Enquanto jogava conversa fora com a enfermeira, Lauren não percebeu quando o médico, que a tinha recebido junto com o cara que tinha se jogado, chegou.

- Com licença, Kate. Você é a garota que chegou com o jovem que caiu do telhado? – O homem perguntou. Ele parecia exausto.

Lauren virou a cabeça e confirmou, agora ansiosa pelas novidades.

- Não precisa mais se preocupar, deu tudo certo. Os órgãos estavam intactos, ao contrário do que imaginei, as feridas são exteriores, apesar de ter algumas profundas. Ele provavelmente sentirá apenas algumas dores na coluna e no quadril. Os olhos, que pareciam um pouco machucados, também estão bem. No geral, presumo que ele ficará bem logo. – O médico abriu um sorriso e deu um tapinha de leve no ombro da jovem que suspirou aliviada. – Não faz muito sentido os machucados, para alguém que caiu de um telhado, mas provavelmente os policiais vão descobrir algo. Agora você pode ir para casa e descansar.

A garota ficou ali por algum tempo no meio da recepção não muito cheia e teve uma batalha interna se deveria voltar para casa logo, jantar e dormir para curtir sua folga no dia seguinte ou se conversaria com o cara que tinha salvado.

Com a curiosidade vencendo a luta, Lauren correu para alcançar o médico.

- Será que eu podia conversar com ele quando acordasse?

O médico olhou sem entender.

- Mas você não precisa, não é parente nem nada e já conversou com os policiais. Ele provavelmente não vai acordar hoje. Vá para casa descansar, deve ter sido uma cena perturbadora para você. Caso ele acorde e pergunte sobre quem o salvou, eu peço para ligarem para você.

- Sim, mas eu não vou conseguir me acalmar até conversar com ele... – Ela insistiu, juntando as mãos para implorar. – Só quero ficar um pouco, ver que ele está respirando.

Balançando a cabeça o homem de meia-idade acabou cedendo, depois de um pouco de drama por parte dela, e a levou até onde ele estava se recuperando. Um quarto onde tinham mais dois pacientes enfaixados e com acompanhantes, ambos acordados, ao contrário do recém-chegado que tinha ficado na cama perto da janela. Lauren se perguntou se aquilo era uma boa ideia. O lugar era muito limpo e branco, sua roupa fez todo mundo virar para ver quem era, como se estivesse vestindo algo ilegal em um hospital, e os outros visitantes olharam com desprezo. Lauren ignorou.

- Caso ele acorde enquanto você estiver aqui chame a enfermeira imediatamente. Quando der nove horas ninguém que não seja parente ou cônjuge pode permanecer e...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. Só quero ter certeza que ele vai ficar bem. – Lauren retrucou pegando a cadeira e colocando perto da cama do jovem.

- É um milagre que ele esteja vivo... Mais parece que ele saiu de uma briga do que se jogou de um telhado. Os policiais vão ter bastante o que investigar.

Lauren pensou em contradizer o médico, mas não o fez. Talvez ele não tenha mesmo se jogado, mas ela não tinha visto mais ninguém por perto, era só ele. Parado olhando para baixo, parecendo que tentava tomar uma decisão. Aquilo tudo não fazia sentido.

A jovem não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado quando ela adormeceu sentada na cadeira, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e o corpo meio mole. Se ela se mexesse provavelmente iria acabar caindo, e quando isso aconteceu acordou de sobressalto. Esfregou os olhos e percebeu que estava sendo observada. O jovem tinha acordado e os olhos escuros a analisavam atentamente. Itachi tinha acordado pouco antes dela, tentou se levantar para sair daquele lugar que parecia mesmo com um hospital, mas acabou desistindo quando viu a jovem sentada ao seu lado. Ele não poderia sair dali sem algumas informações e quando abriu a boca para dizer algo ela o interrompeu sorrindo:

- Bem-vindo de volta... – O sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco e Lauren o viu sério.

- Você me conhece? – A voz dele saiu meio difícil. Parecia que não falava por muito tempo. Observou a garota mais atentamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, visto que sua visão estava ruim, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim embaçada. Ela não lembrava ninguém que conhecia. Tinha os cabelos laranja e curtos, os olhos grandes castanho-claros e deveria ser apenas um pouco mais jovem do que ele. Aquela roupa também não fazia sentido algum.

Lauren piscou confusa.

- Ah, não. Fui eu quem chamou os bombeiros depois que vi você... Hm, se jogar do telhado. Não conheço você.

Ele não entendeu o que ela estava falando. Itachi tentou se sentar com dificuldade, mas a garota o impediu.

- Ei, você acabou de passar por uma barra, não faça isso.

- Eu estou bem. Solte-me. – Itachi disse. E assim ela tirou as mãos do seu braço, enquanto ele sentava.

Por um momento ele sentiu como se aquele não fosse ele, mas como isso era possível? Precisava se concentrar e encontrar algumas respostas plausíveis. Olhou para as mãos, inchadas e enfaixadas. Estava vestindo apenas uma roupa azul fina, tocou o abdômen um pouco dolorido e depois os braços. Aquele definitivamente era ele, mas parecia mais vivo do que deveria.

- Er... Por que você está se alisando? – A garota perguntou sussurrando e ele viu que ela estava o observando.

Itachi tossiu.

- Estava apenas checando meu estado físico.

Lauren ficou um pouco vermelha, mas acabou rindo para tentar não parecer tão estranha quanto a sua pergunta. Aquilo não adiantava de nada, Itachi ainda a achava curiosamente estranha e acabou por decidir que ela era a sua melhor chance para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde exatamente estamos? – Ele perguntou se encostando ao travesseiro.

- No pronto-socorro da cidade. – Lauren disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia, mas depois percebeu que talvez ele tivesse com algum tipo de amnésia depois de tudo. Ela deveria chamar a enfermeira, mas provavelmente seria expulsaria. Eram quase nove horas.

- Qual cidade?

"Definitivamente amnésia", Lauren pensou o observando. Ele até mesmo tinha aquelas marcas de expressão do personagem, ou algo assim, não parecia maquiagem e o cabelo com certeza era mais macio que o seu. Por um momento ela imaginou se poderia tocá-lo discretamente...

- Em que cidade estamos? – Itachi perguntou de novo, a garota parecia estar meio sonolenta ainda.

- Ah, Little Raven. Hm... Quem é você? Além de parecer um sósia do Uchiha Itachi. – Era a vez dela perguntar agora.

Itachi levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela aparentemente sabia dele. Talvez pudesse ser algum lugar distante. Ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria se passar por outra pessoa. Inventar uma história e um nome novo seria absurdamente fácil, mas ele precisava sair dali e não tinha a perder. Esperou que seu nome tivesse seguido pelo que tinha feito nos últimos anos.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi. Não sou nenhum sósia.

A garota ficou sem expressão por um segundo antes de tentar segurar um pouco o sorriso. Lauren não queria rir, aquilo parecia sério, mas era tão estranho. Ele definitivamente era a cara do personagem e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Por esse motivo ela queria rir, era mais fácil brincar com aquilo do que levar a sério. Sua amiga provavelmente teria acreditado de imediato.

- Sinto em dizer que você não é. – Lauren disse agora séria, esperava que aquilo não o fizesse ficar pior. – Uchiha Itachi é um personagem e você é um cara que se jogou do telhado de uma escola. Talvez algum tipo de coisa aconteceu com sua cabeça, mas se acalme, vou chamar a enfermeira. Ela vai ajudar você.

Lauren ficou nervosa sem saber o porquê e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ela sentiu a mão dele segurar, com um pouco de força, seu pulso. Para quem estava de cama e enfaixado ele parecia bem.

- Não chame a enfermeira. – Ele disse decidido e se levantou um pouco da cama, puxando a cortina para esconder os dois.

Itachi a fez sentar de novo na cadeira. A jovem parecia um pouco paralisada.

- Precisamos conversar primeiro, e se realmente sabe quem eu sou, sabe do que sou capaz.

* * *

**Nota:** Olá! Segundo capítulo! Ele estava pronto antes, mas tive que mudar algumas coisas, visto que decidi mudar um pouquinho a história.

Aceito indicações de que alguém esteja lendo e também espero que não tenha nada de errado.

Algumas coisas eu vou adaptar e talvez saia um pouco do personagem, mas nada muito sério.

Até,

Polie


End file.
